Tomorrow? Tomorrow
by Slytherclaw101
Summary: The real experiences between Draco and Hermione. What actually happens when our favorite pair is alone together? R and R! Just a series of moments between the two, and what it leads up to be.


Disclaimer: NO MONEY IS BEING MADE. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. Y'ALL AREN'T STUPID, YOU PROBABLY KNOW THAT. I'M JUST CLARIFYING SO I DON'T GET SUED :)

* * *

It's amazing what a single (accepted, hem hem, Harry Potter, hem hem) handshake can do and what it can cause.

* * *

 **First Year**

" _I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said, holding out a hand._

" _I'm Hermione Granger," she said, shaking it._

" _You sound smart,"_

" _I like to think that I am smart," she said, then blushed. "I don't mean to sound stuck up,"_

" _No, I like girls with confidence. I believe I'm going to like you," he said, grinning. She smiled._

" _I think I'll like you too," she grinned back._

 _"Granger, huh? Never heard it,"_

 _"I've never heard of Malfoy either, Is it a common name?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head lamely, trying to mask his shock. Everyone knew and worshiped the Malfoy name, yet this girl was peering at him as though he was just any random passerby. Interesting._

* * *

" _You were an unbelievable git, Draco," Hermione said, rolling her eyes._

" _You have a terrible choice of friends,"_

" _That's not my fault, and neither is it true," Hermione said. He snorted. She shook her head, a smile growing on her lips._

* * *

 **Second Year**

" _A cat, you've turned into a cat?" he said, disbelievingly. She grinned ruefully at him. "May I know how?"_

" _No, you may not," Hermione said frankly. He grumped._

" _Can't even tell your best friend…" he muttered. Hermione giggled._

" _My best friend should have gotten me a get-well card!" she said indignantly._

" _Oh yes, Dear Hermione, I hope that you aren't spitting hairballs anymore soon!" he mocked. She whacked him on the arm. "Ow. What's that?" he said, pointing to a gold note on the side of her pillow. He grabbed it and read it. He gaped at her. She glared. He rolled his eyes. "Half the note's about him and his fake achievements and you sleep with this on your bed!? I can't believe you have a crush on a stuck up git like Lockhart,"_

" _I do not!" Hermione squeaked, shoving it under her pillow. He raised an eyebrow. She blushed._

" _I have to go," he said, checking the time. Hermione nodded._

" _Imagine if Harry or Ron saw you here,"_

" _They'd have a heart attack and my life would be peaceful once more," he said._

" _That's not nice,"_

" _But again, neither are they," he said, and took her hand. "Get well, ok?"_

" _Once I stop spitting up hairballs," she giggled. "See you..."_

" _Tomorrow?"_

" _Tomorrow." He smiled one of his rare smiles, and quickly left._

* * *

" _I'm sorry,"_

" _I don't want to hear it,"_

" _I didn't mean it!"_

" _Yes, you did,"_

" _No I didn't, Honestly, Hermione!"_

" _Just leave me alone,"_

" _Not until you forgive me,"_

" _Please leave, Draco,"_

" _I'm sorry!"_

" _No"_

" _It was an act! It's always an act, Hermione!"_

" _Just sod off! You did mean it! I'll always just be mudblood to you," Hermione muttered, before grabbing her bag and walking out of the library._

" _Wait!" came his strangled cry, but the corridor was already empty._

* * *

" _You're alive," he said, turning to her._

" _Obviously," she said. He looked away. "What's wrong?"_

" _Do you know how worried I was! I visited you every single day, while Potter was busy trying to get himself murdered in the Chamber of Secrets! I felt horrible, Hermione! One of my last words to you could have been Mudblood! I told Crabbe and Goyle I wanted you dead! Dead, Hermione. I spent half my days worrying about you, hoping that you were ok, and when I finally see you, you go along and hug Potter!" He let out. Hermione looked at him with an unknown expression in her eyes._

" _You were that worried about me?"_

" _Extremely," he admitted. "I was feeling so guilty too. I'm sorry Hermione." he swallowed. She blinked, and then wrapped her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug._

" _I forgave you a long time ago," she said. He sighed._

" _I haven't forgave myself though," Draco whispered. "I promise I won't call you that again,"_

" _If it's an act, then it's acceptable_ _. As long as you don't really mean it." she told him, pulling away from the embrace. He nodded, and she smiled at him. "How much schoolwork did I miss, Draco?"_

* * *

 **Third Year**

" _That freaking hurt, Hermione." he said, rubbing his nose._

" _You deserved it. How dare you talk about Hagrid like that!"_

" _The big oaf can't teach lessons and you know that,"_

" _So? You hurt something he cared about! And don't call him an oaf!"_

" _What should I call him, a midget?"_

" _How would you like it if someone made you almost lose someone you cared about,"_

" _Almost? And I don't care about anyone,"_

" _That's not true."_

" _I care only about my mother, and slightly about my father," he said. "And you," he whispered, but Hermione didn't catch it._

" _Oh, Draco," she sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder._

" _What do you mean almost? I thought the chicken was dead," He asked, tilting his head onto her bushy one._

" _Ummmm… nothing,"_

" _Please don't lie, Hermione,"_

" _Well, Harry and I, we, umm… well, it's a long story," she mumbled, lifting her head._

" _Then start talking," He told her. After a moment's hesitation, she sat down and told him everything. He listed without interrupting, nodding occasionally._

" _Are you alright?" he asked, when she stopped talking. She nodded, but her eyes were glassy._

" _None of it mattered, Draco! Pettigrew still got away and Sirius is still a wanted man! We could have stopped him! And Sirius could have died! But now Pettigrew has gone back to You-Know-Who and Harry could be in great danger, and I feel like it's all my fault!" she explained. He raised his hand to brush a stray curl that had fallen in front of her eyes._

" _How could it be your fault, Hermione? Trelawney predicted it, so it was bound to happen, and you couldn't have stopped it. But think about it, you and Ha-Potter saved an innocent guy from a terrible fate," he soothed her. She grinned a watery smile._

" _You sound like Dumbledore. He said the same thing," she said ruefully._

" _Wise man's words can come from different mouths," he said, running a hand through his hair._

" _Who said that?" Hermione asked._

" _I did,"_

" _Oh, you poor thing."_

" _Hey!" Hermione giggled, and they walked back to the castle._

* * *

 **Fourth Year**

" _Who are you taking to the ball?" Hermione asked, walking with him to the common rooms._

" _Probably going to end up taking Pansy,"_

" _Oh,"_

" _Why, you want to come with me?" he asked. Hermione grinned._

" _I wish I had thought of that, but no. I'm already going with someone," she said. He stopped short._

" _Who?"_

" _I-I can't tell you,"_

" _Why not?"_

" _You'll make fun of me," she said flatly. He grinned, and brushed his hand by hers._

" _Why would I do that?"_

" _I just can't, Draco!" Hermione said, frantically, before running away, leaving a confused Draco behind._

" _Wait!" he called. She turned. "Tomorrow?"_

 _She sighed in relief._

" _Tomorrow."_

* * *

 _She looked beautiful. Hermione, With Krum. No wonder she didn't want to tell him, Draco thought, as anger boiled up inside him. Why was he angry? He should have been happy for her. As the dance went on, he danced, with quite a few pretty girls, but he couldn't help but glance at Hermione every few seconds. When a rather active song played, he took a break, and went to get some drinks. That's when he saw a pretty girl sitting on the stairs. Taking the drink he had ordered for Pansy, he took it over to Hermione._

" _Want some?" He asked. Her face was streaked with tears, but still beautiful in it's own way._

" _Sure," she sighed, and took a sip._

" _You look beautiful,"_

" _Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself," she said, placing the cup on the ground_

" _What happened, Hermione?"_

" _Ron's an idiot."_

" _Everyone knows that,"_

" _He makes me feel so terrible. Victor made me feel beautiful for the first time, and Ron had to come and ruin it!" Hermione cried, another tear sliding down her cheek._

" _You are beautiful,"_

" _Not everyone thinks that. I don't think that. You're just saying that because you're my friend,"_

" _Hermione, open your eyes! You were asked to the ball by Victor Krum! Not a single person could say anything to you! Everyone gaped at you as you walked down those steps. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, inside and out, Mione." he said earnestly. Hermione grinned._

" _Do you really think that?"_

" _Yes!" He said. Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek. His face turned red, but she didn't notice._

" _Thank you," she whispered, before picked up her shoes and walking away. He smiled at her retreating figure, his fingers subconsciously brushing over where Hermione's lips had been._

* * *

 **Fifth Year**

" _YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME EXPELLED!" Hermione roared as she threw a book at his face._

" _You were the one breaking the rules! You know that there are no clubs!"_

" _As if you cared! You and your damn inquisitorial squad ruined everything! Everything, Draco!"_

" _Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, trying to mask his anger._

" _Because of this!"_

" _You don't trust me." he said._

 _"That's not the point!" she yelled._

 _"Oh, really? I though we promised not to keep secrets from each other!"_

 _"I'm not!"_

 _"Then what are you doing right now? You don't trust me!" he yelled. Hermione sighed and_ _placed her hand delicately on his shoulder._

" _Of course I do. I didn't want to get you in trouble. If Umbridge suspected you of knowing about the D.A , she could have hurt you for information. You know what she did to Harry," he listened to her, before covering her hand with his._

" _You don't need to protect me, Mione."_

" _I know. I'm sorry."_

" _I'm sorry too," he said, squeezing her hand._

" _Why do you act like such a git sometimes?"_

" _Why do you act like a goody-two-shoes?"_

" _I am a goody-two-shoes! How on earth is this being a goody-two-shoes though?"_

" _I don't know. But I am not a git," he said. Hermione nodded._

" _You still got me and so many others in trouble,"_

" _That's my job,"_

" _Sod off," Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. She heard footsteps in the distance._

" _Tomorrow?"_

" _Tomorrow."_

 _The footsteps were coming around the corner, so she waved goodbye and walked away._

* * *

 **Sixth Year**

" _Draco? How have you been?" Hermione asked. Now as a sixth year, her hair and body ad matured quite beautifully, and Draco couldn't help but notice. Curse Voldemort. Curse him a million times._

" _Fine."_

" _Are you sure? You seem quite… downcast,"_

" _I'm fine. Back off and stop asking so many questions!" He exclaimed hotly, before walking away. Hermione looked at him with a shocked and hurt expression._

* * *

" _What are you doing?" Hermione asked. He jumped in fright, and covered the cabinet._

" _None of your business," he muttered, hoping she hadn't seen it._

" _I saw you disappear of the map, Draco,"_

" _Why are you tracking me!?"_

" _A vanishing cabinet? Why do you need a vanishing cabinet?" She asked._

" _None of your business!"_

" _It is my business! My friend cou-"_

" _I am not your friend, Granger!" He exclaimed. Her face fell, and he immediately cursed Voldemort for everything he had made him do._

" _Why?" she asked._

" _I was never your friend,"_

" _That isn't true!"_

" _It is. Once you face the truth, you'll feel better."_

" _Stop lying to me, Draco! What happened?" Hermione cried._

" _Nothing happened. I just realized it isn't healthy to associate myself with filth like you."_

" _Healthy? What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione questioned._

" _Face it Granger. You're a dirty piece of filth I've used for homework help for the past few years, but now I'm satisfied. Did you really think you meant something to me? You're nothing more than a… a mudblood!" There. He said it. Finally snapped the weak thread between love and hate in hermione's heart. Her face hardened._

 _"You're lying," she said flatly._

 _"I'm not. I don't want to be near you, mudblood,"_

" _Fine. I hope you had fun using me. Enjoy being a death eater, Malfoy." she said coldly, before stalking away._

" _I am not a death eater!" came out of him before he could stop. Hermione turned around, her eyes full of fire._

" _You're not?" she yelled, grabbing his left arm and pulling up the sleeve. Shock didn't even register in her brain. She had been wrong, Harry had been right. The black tattoo hissed against his pale skin._

 _She held up his arm. "This is what you are. A servant to a man who has destroyed the lives of many people. A low-lying boy, who can't even tell right from wrong! All you do is follow your father's dirty footsteps! You call me filthy?" she said, slightly hysterical. "This mark on your arm makes you more filthy, more disgusting, more terrible than any mudblood in the world like me! You're a death eater, Malfoy. A piece of scum serving a greater piece of scum. I sure hope it was worth everything." she said quietly, turning away. Draco grabbed her arm and pushed her against the vanishing cabinet. She could feel his labored breaths on her skin._

" _St-stay away from me!" Hermione squeaked._

" _You. Have. No. Right. To. Call. Me. Filthy. Do you understand?" he said, gripping her arm tight._

" _You're hurting me!" she squealed. He didn't let go, until Hermione wretched her hand away. In was white, with nail marks dug into it. She looked up at him. Draco had dark smudges under his eyes, yet he still somehow reminded her of the clever, innocent boy she had met on the Platform 9 ¾. It hurt her that he had changed so much._

" _You've become a monster, Draco. What happened?" she asked, her eyes looking like shattered glass._

" _I've become a monster, Hermione. You're right. And you need to stay away from me if you know what's good for you," he whispered, inching closer. There was the boy she knew, peeking out. She smiled ruefully._

" _I can't. I care about you too much. I know it's stupid, but I love you." she whispered. "You were never this bad. You still aren't. There's light inside of you, Draco. I've seen it before. You're my best friend, I know you can be the most beautiful person if you didn't hide that light. And I know that somewhere in your heart, you cared about me too,"_

" _Terrible as it is, you're right," he said quietly, and then his lips dropped onto hers. Hermione slipped her arms around his neck, as he clutched her waist to keep her steady. Draco poured all of his emotions, all his love, and all his happiness, into that kiss, before pulling away._

" _Stay away from me," he said gloomily, before raising his wand._

" _Draco, what are you doing!"_

" _Go, Hermione. Before I make you,"_

" _No, Stop!"_

" _Warn Potter, and tell him I'm sorry."_

" _Draco-"_

" _STUPEFY!"_

 _He caught her as she fell, and carefully took her to the hospital wing, making sure to not be seen. Then, with one last longing look, he ran away._

* * *

 _Hermione woke up, gasping. Madam Pomphrey came beside her._

" _You were stunned Ms. Granger. Do you know how?" she asked soothingly. Hermione shook her head, and ran out of the hospital wing. She ran all the way to Harry, and found out he was leaving. After giving them Felix Felicis, he ran away. Why was everyone running away from her? What had she done?_

* * *

" _Did he do it?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry shook his head. He was still mourning Dumbledore. Hermione felt terrible. She had never imagined Draco would do such a thing. The last time she had seen him, he had looked so terrified._

" _No, He was lowering his wand. At the end it was Snape. It was always Snape." Harry said bitterly. She squeezed his hand._

" _This place is beautiful," Ron said, coming up to them._

" _I'm not coming back here. I have to continue what Dumbledore started." Harry told them. "Say hi to Ginny for me." She smiled._

" _Harry, I love you, but you sometimes can be really thick! Do you really think you are going to do this alone?" she grinned sadly. He smiled and they admired the view of the place where they didn't know if they were coming back to._

* * *

 **Seventh Year**

 _Hermione was here. In his home. Being tortured on the floor. It would have been comical how not according to plan it had gone. Why? Hadn't he done everything? Pushed her away, warned her, yet she still was amidst all the chaos. AND WHY DID SHE HAD TO HAVE HAD THAT DAMN SWORD?!_

" _I DIDN'T TAKE IT! PLEASE!" Hermione screamed in pain as his aunt Bella pulled out her knife and moved to her arm. Screams of agony ripped through his heart as he forced himself to watch, trying not to throw up or cry. Lucius had noticed his son's reaction._

" _Draco, calm yourself. It's just the mudblood," he whispered harshly. Draco swallowed, and nodded. Just then, Bellatrix moved out of the way, and he saw the word mudblood carved into Hermione's arm. He was getting ready to rip out Bellatrix's throat, when Ron Weasley appeared and shot a stunning spell close to him, followed by Harry Potter shooting Expelliarmus. Potter came and wrestled the wands from his grip. He gladly gave them up, not minding that the bint had taken his wand as well. All for Hermione. Just then, he heard a crack near him. Whirling, he saw Dobby._

" _Dobby?"_

" _Master must back away," he whimpered, holding out a wrinkly hand. Draco shook his head._

" _I'm not going to hurt you. Save Hermione, please!" He pleaded desperately. The little elf nodded, and went around the couch. Draco motioned upward to the chandelier. Dobby nodded and apparated up there. For the first time, Draco felt gratitude towards the elf._

" _If I ever see him again, I'll give him a million socks," he thought, before running out to catch Hermione. The Weasley caught her first, as Draco's mother pulled him away. With a crack, the five prisoners, including Dobby and Bellatrix's knife disappeared._

" _Please don't let it have hit Hermione," Draco begged silently. He just hoped she would check her pocket soon enough to forgive him._

* * *

 _She sat back in shock, staring at the paper._

 _I'm sorry, Mione. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to protect you, like how you had tried to protect me. Guess we both aren't very good at that. Hope you're ok. Protect Potter. He's in danger. Stay safe. Don't reply.- D. Malfoy_

 _Slowly, it all started to make sense to Hermione. Why he had been shunning her, why he hadn't helped her, everything. The happiness and relief bubbling inside of her faded as her common sense clicked in. If someone found that paper, Draco would be in serious danger. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a burning spell on the paper. As the flame devoured his scrawled words, she pulled her knees up to her chest and cried for the first time in months.  
_

* * *

 _He rolled on the cold ground, as far away from the door as he could. His second step was to get up and say thank you to Potter for saving him from dying in the Room of Requirement. His third step was to see if Goyle was ok. His fourth step was to mourn Crabbe. His first step, thought, was to see if Hermione was ok. Brushing himself off, he saw Weasley, helping Hermione up. Potter looked straight at him, with bright green eyes. Merlin, his eyes were quite scary. Giving a curt nod, Draco grabbed Goyle's arm and they went into a forbidden corridor._

" _What happened there, Draco?" Goyle asked stupidly. He shook his head._

" _I don't know. I honestly, do not know," he replied, collapsing to the stairs, the vision of Crabbe falling into the fire replaying over and over in front of his eyes._

* * *

 _The war should have been over. She though that Voldemort had won. Yet, he had woken up from the dead and disappeared, Voldemort as well. That wasn't Hermione's problem right now. She knew in her heart that Harry would win now. Light always conquered Dark, no matter what. Her main problem was a certain blonde Slytherin, who seemed to be missing. Hermione had shaken Ron off, having felt guilty for dodging the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, and was now walking through the empty halls, looking for Draco. It was fine by Ron, who wanted to mourn Fred alone. Just then a pale arm shot out and pulled her into the remains of an old charms classroom. She looked up into his shining eyes. He had come back. Hermione didn't blame him for going to his family, but the hug from Voldemort had been to much for her. But he had come back. To the light side, to her._

" _You're ok." he whispered, brushing some hair out of her face. She nodded and within seconds was locked in his arms, crying her heart out._

" _Everyone, Draco. Lupin and Tonks just had a son. Fred. I loved Fred. How could he die? Why? And Lavender! I didn't even know her that well, but still! It's too much, Draco. Even Dobby! He was just a house-elf, trying to save us, but he got stabbed! Why? This isn't fair!" she cried, pulling away from his chest._

" _I know. I'm so sorry." he whispered, before covering her lips with his in a soft, gentle kiss. Nudging her mouth with his tongue, he slipped in, exploring the sweet vastness, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Hermione. Nibbling on her lower lip, he moved his arms to her waist, giving support as she swayed from the passion in the kiss. He lifted her onto on of the remaining desks, as she cautiously unbuttoned the first three buttons of the dirty white shirt he was wearing. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt, burning trails into her skin. Hermione thought she would suffocate from bliss. And that's when they had to stop._

 _She pulled away, trying not to pant. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," Hermione muttered. He pulled her into another embrace._

" _Don't be. I'm sorry for betraying you," he whispered. She grinned ruefully, the same smile she had given him in the hospital wing 5 years ago. "I love you,"_

" _I love you too," Hermione said, resting her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. A loud crash made them jump apart._

" _Go! Mione, go!" Draco urged frantically. Hermione looked scared. "I won't leave you again. Promise."_

 _She nodded, swallowed, and rushed out of the room._

* * *

 **Two Years after the War (They were busy dropping all of Draco's charges and rebuilding Hogwarts)**

" _I missed you," Hermione said, leaning against him, looking at his house._

" _Me too. Thank you for fighting for me," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist._

" _It was mostly Harry," she said._

" _Still, thanks,"_

" _I love you," she whispered. He turned to her._

" _I love you too. And I have something to ask you,"_

" _Go ahead."_

" _Well, everyone knows about you and me. Most people support it, and even if they didn't I would be still be doing this. Frankly, I don't deserve you, Hermione Granger. You're too perfect, too amazing, to precious. But I somehow still got you, and thank Merlin for that. I don't want to ever lose you, Mione. So I'm asking," He turned her to face him, "Will you marry me?"_

* * *

"And that's the story of your father and me," Hermione said, squeezing the pillow on her lap. She had left out some of the details, but had mostly told the whole story. Her 6 year old daughter, Laylana Rose Malfoy was staring at her with fascination.

"Dad was a bitch," said 15-year old Scorpius Hugo Malfoy.

"Scorpius!" Draco warned, coming in to the room and sitting beside Hermione, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You were, dad! I can't believe mom fell for you," he said, disbelievingly. Hermione laughed.

"That's not the point. Your little sister is in the room," he said. Laylana grinned mischievously.

"Mum, what if I have nightmares?" she whined. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"She's annoying as he-"

"Scorpius! Yes, Lana?" Draco asked.

"No, let Scorpius talk," she said politely. He humphed, and sat down, running a hand through his sleek brown hair.

"I was saying, that she's annoying when she screams at 3 in the morning! Mum, don't tell her all these trash stories."

"Trash stories! These were all truly wonderful moments in your mum and mine's life. Who knows, the same could happen to you! What's the name of the child of Lovegood and Blaise, Vanilla?" Draco teased.

"It's Vanessa!" Scorpius retorted, turning bright red. Hermione laughed, and came over to give her son a hug.

"Whatever you want to do, just do it, ok? Just be careful," she said. Scorpius squeezed her.

"Of course, Mum. I won't be like Dad," he said. Draco rolled his eyes as Scorpius came over to him.

"I'm just joking, Dad. You're much cooler than Uncle Harry in my opinion," he said. Draco smirked.

"Scorpius!" Hermione was shocked.

"What? My mind, my opinion," he said savagely, before giving Laylana a kiss on the top of her head.

"I can't believe what you've done to the boy, Draco," Hermione said, laughing. Laylana came on her lap.

"Mum? Did you have nightmare last night?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, darling, I didn't. Maybe it was your brother?" she asked. Scorpius quickly shook his head.

"No, mum, it was you. I heard you scream daddy's name. And there was a long sound, like this," she moaned loudly. Hermione turned bright red. "I came to your room early this morning too. The door was locked. Where you hiding from monsters?"

"Umm... er.. Yes. Mummy had a nightmare!" Hermione made up. Draco was trying to hide his laughter.

"Scorpius looked at his parents, and promptly mimed throwing up.

"Mum! Dad!" He exclaimed. Hermione was rapidly turning red, and Draco looked slightly embarrassed now.

"Bedtime," He announced, taking the kids to their rooms.

"Goodnight!" Hermione called. After they were both tucked in, Draco came over to Hermione's room.

"Gosh, that was so embarrassing!" Hermione rubbed her forehead as Draco laughed, coming on the bed, beside her.

"Do you think they knew?" he asked.

"Scorpius did."

Draco cursed, and Hermione laughed.

"Seventeen years since I've married you, yet I've never been that embarrassed before,"

"Draco!"

He took out his wand and waved a quick spell in the room.

"Now no one can hear us," he smirked seductively, before getting on top of Hermione and locking his lips with hers. They were enjoying themselves, when Laylana knocked on the door.

Draco groaned in frustration as Hermione pulled up the covers around them and fixed her hair.

"Yes?"

"Scorpius called me egghead! My hair isn't that yellow!" she cried. Hermione soothed Laylana for a bit, while Draco held the blanket up. When Laylana left, they checked the time. 12:27. Draco looked at Hermione.

"Too late," she answered to his unspoken question. He frowned, but got beside Hermione after they slipped on their nightclothes.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

A/N : Ah! Well, tell me if you like this short selection of moments between Draco and Hermione. Please, Please, Please Review, even if it's just two words, they really make me feel great! Ok, bye now! - Slytherclaw101 :)


End file.
